Lloran las rosas
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Archie y Stear cruzaron las miradas y la palidez cubrió sus rostros, gesto que no paso inadvertido para Candy. Los observó detenidamente y con la creciente inquietud que invadía su ser, al ver como a su mente venían extractos de imágenes que no sabía definir si eran reales ó sólo un producto de su imaginación, volvió a insistir con su pregunta. -¿Dónde está Anthony?


**LLORAN LAS ROSAS**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester.

Las nubes habían cubierto gran parte del cielo, impidiendo que pasaran los rayos del sol que luchaban por traspasar esa cortina gris y dejar ver su brillo sin lograr éxito alguno. La fresca brisa que se colaba una y otra vez sin reparo alguno por el balcón de la ventana, era quien anunciaba la partida del verano y se encargaba de dar la bienvenida al otoño.

Una muchacha de cabellos rizados y dorados como los rayos del sol yacía dormida sobre la cama. Sentado sobre un pequeño taburete, a un lado de esa misma cama, un joven de cabellos oscuros y gafas sobre su rostro, velaba el profundo sueño de la muchacha dormida. Y en el balcón, un muchacho más, visiblemente más joven y con el cabello castaño, había posado sus manos sobre la barandilla del balcón, y de su garganta, un amargo suspiro había dejado escapar.

Al escuchar esa exclamación, el joven de gafas se puso de pie. Con pasos pausados y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no importunar el descanso de la muchacha, se acercó lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Archie…- Stear trató de hablar, pero al querer hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su hermano y su intento solamente quedo en el hecho de musitar su nombre. Se llevó las manos a las gafas y discretamente, se limpió con el dorso una lágrima, preguntándose como podría brindar consuelo, si él mismo no podía encontrarlo para regresar la paz a su alma. Archie se dio cuenta del gesto y comprendió que, al igual que él, su hermano sufría por lo sucedido.

-Stear…hermano…-Pronunció con un dejo de voz.- ¿Qué es lo que le diremos a Candy cuando despierte?...no quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando se entere.

-La verdad, Archie.-Respondió Stear intentando mantener la calma.-Tarde ó temprano se enterará de ello y nadie mejor que nosotros para decírselo. Candy es una chica fuerte, mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar, te aseguro que sabrá entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Archie asintió levemente. Era verdad, a pesar de su juventud, Candy les había demostrado una y otra vez su fuerza y coraje, enfrentándose con gran valentía a cada obstáculo presentado en su camino. En ese difícil camino que le había tocado recorrer.

El ruido del roce de las sábanas con el piso los obligó a interrumpir su conversación. Ambos jóvenes volvieron la mirada hacia la cama y se encontraron con unos ojos de color verde, un verde muy similar al color de las esmeraldas.

-¡Candy!-Pronunciaron ambos jóvenes al unísono y con rapidez enfilaron sus pasos para llegar a lado de la muchacha.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-Exclamó Stear adornando su rostro con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba desde hacía varios días.-Nos tenías preocupados.

La joven rubia hizo el intento de levantarse pero un ligero mareo se lo impidió. Archie la tomó por los hombros y con sumo cuidado, acomodo los cojines para que Candy recargara su espalda sobre ellos.

-No me siento muy bien…-Musitó con un tono de voz apenas audible.- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?...lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la celebración de la cacería...y de ahí...no me acuerdo de nada más...

-Sufriste un desmayo y estuviste inconciente por varios días.-Respondió Archie, situándose a su lado y tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas.- ¡Vaya susto el que nos diste, gatita!

-Lo importante es que ya recuperaste la consciencia. Habrá que enviar a alguno de los mozos para que busque al médico, debe de revisarte de inmediato.-Añadió Stear dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Llamaré también a Dorothy para que te preparé algo de comer, debes de estar hambrienta.

-¡Espera Stear!-Exclamó Candy haciendo que con su llamado el joven de gafas se detuviera en su andar.- ¿Y Anthony?, ¿dónde esta él?

Archie y Stear cruzaron las miradas y la palidez cubrió sus rostros, gesto que no paso inadvertido para Candy. Los observó detenidamente y con la creciente inquietud que invadía su ser, al ver como a su mente venían extractos de imágenes que no sabía definir si eran reales ó sólo un producto de su imaginación, volvió a insistir con su pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Anthony?

* * *

El escudo de los Andley se podía apreciar en el centro de la habitación acompañado por las pinturas hechas al óleo de algunos de los miembros de la familia. El retrato de una joven rubia, llamaba poderosamente la atención por la dulzura de su mirada y por sostener en su regazo a un bello niño de rostro angelical y tierna mirada. Frente a ese mismo retrato, la señora Elroy permanecía de pie con la mirada puesta en algún punto indefinido. Sara Legan la observaba en silencio desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada, preguntándose cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar el mutismo de la matriarca de la familia. Se levanto con pesadez y dirigió sus pasos hacia la señora Elroy con el propósito de sacarla de su silencio.

-Señora Elroy… ¿quiere que le ordene a su mucama que le preparé un té?-Preguntó solicita.

-Te lo agradezco, Sara.-Respondió la anciana sin volver la mirada.-Tal vez un poco de té me venga bien.

-Ya verá que sí, señora Elroy.-Concedió Sara con la amabilidad que solía utilizar frente a la matriarca.-Le pediré también algo de comer, lleva dos días sin probar bocado, no es bueno para su salud que no se alimente como es debido.

-No tengo hambre Sara y si en algo quieres ayudar, ve por el té y déjame un momento a solas.-Afirmo la señora Elroy sin dar lugar a replica alguna.

Sara Legan no dijo más y salió de la habitación, obedeciendo sin objetar a la señora Elroy.

La puerta se cerró y viéndose por fin a solas, Elroy Andley liberó las lágrimas que llevaba días conteniendo.

-¡Oh, mi querido Anthony!, ¡me cuesta tanto creer en lo sucedido!-Se recargó sobre la pared dando rienda suelta al profundo dolor que guardaba su corazón y sin desviar su mirada del retrato al óleo de las personas más importantes y queridas para ella. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero los toques a su puerta la obligaron a recobrar la compostura. Indico que pasaran y su mucama personal apareció con el servicio de té.

-Pensé que sería Sara quien me traería el té.-Afirmo la señora Elroy mientras la mucama servía el liquido en la taza.

-Los jóvenes Legan acaban de llegar y la señora Sara se ha quedado con ellos en el salón.-Respondió la mucama al tiempo que le extendía la taza a la anciana.- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señora?

La señora Elroy negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su taza. La mucama realizo su habitual reverencia y salió de la habitación en completo silencio dejando a la anciana a solas con su dolor.

* * *

Pasos presurosos se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, interrumpiendo el silencio que había predominado hasta entonces. Candy, enfundada en su bata y olvidándose de su delicado estado de salud, caminaba con la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían para llegar a su destino. Detrás de ella, Archie y Stear la seguían, insistiéndole que regresará pero no había respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

-¡Por favor Candy!-Exclamó Archie al alcanzarla y tomarla por los hombros.-No debes hacer esfuerzo alguno hasta que el médico te haya revisado.

-¡Entiéndeme Archie!-Pidió la joven rubia con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.-Por favor, necesito hacerlo.-Desvió la mirada hacia Stear y se encontró con su bondadosa mirada.- ¿Tú me comprendes?, ¿verdad Stear?

-Déjala ya Archie.-Concedió Stear al ver la súplica en los ojos de su querida Candy.-Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Archie soltó a la joven rubia y se hizo a un lado para que siguiera su camino. Candy les sonrió levemente y se dispuso a tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta cuando una voz la hizo volverse.

-¡Detente Candy!-Exigió Elisa con autoridad situándose frente a la puerta de la habitación para impedirle el acceso a la joven rubia.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí!, ¿no te basta con el daño que has hecho ya?

-¿Daño?, ¿de qué daño hablas Elisa?-Preguntó Candy enfrentándose a la joven pelirroja.

-¡Eres una cínica!-Le espeto Elisa alzando el tono de su voz.- ¡Nadie más que tu tiene la culpa de lo sucedido a Anthony!. Si no hubieran organizado esa cacería para presentarte como miembro de los Andley, no estaríamos pasando por esta pena.

-¡Basta Elisa!-Intervino Archie.-No tienes derecho alguno de hablarle de esa manera a Candy.

Elisa volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho y le dirigió una mirada fría y desdeñosa.

-Tú sabes que digo la verdad, Archie.-Afirmó con desprecio.-No entiendo porque la defiendes tanto, cuando sabes que ella es la única responsable de esta desgracia.

Candy sintió desvanecerse ante las acusaciones de las cuales Elisa la hacía objeto. Sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de su entereza, levantó la frente y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Déjame pasar!-Exigió usando el mismo tono de voz de Elisa.

-¡Te he dicho que no!-Replicó Elisa lanzándole una mirada de franco desafío.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?-Preguntó la señora Elroy saliendo de la habitación. Su mirada se posó en Candy y la joven pudo sentir la frialdad con la que la observaba.-Veo que ya has despertado, y si estás de pie, es que ya debes de sentirte bien.

-Aún no la ha revisado el médico.-Intervino Stear.-Ya envíe por él, no debe de tardar.

-Entonces será mejor que regreses a tu habitación Candice.-Ordenó la anciana con voz imperiosa.

-Tía…señora…permítame entrar un momento.-Suplicó la joven rubia.-Necesito verlo.

-No tiene caso Candice…ya no puedes hacer nada por él.-Afirmó con amargura la anciana.

-Se lo suplico…-Pidió Candy con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.-Déjeme estar unos momentos con él.

La anciana medito por unos momentos la respuesta a dar. Tal vez en otro tiempo, se había negado rotundamente, pero algo había en la mirada de Candy que la hizo conmoverse. Era dolor, un dolor tan profundo como el que ella estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

-Esta bien Candice.-Afirmó la señora Elroy haciéndose a un lado para que la joven rubia pasara ante la mirada de incredulidad de Elisa.

-Pero tía…usted no puede…-Elisa dejo de hablar al ver la severidad con la que la señora Elroy volteo a verla.

Archie y Stear se dirigieron miradas de complicidad y se alejaron del lugar, cada uno por su lado. Había que darle espacio y soledad al corazón para que pudiese sacar su dolor.

Una tenue luz alumbraba la silenciosa habitación. Candy enfocó la mirada y se dio cuenta que jamás había estado en ese lugar. Dio dos pasos y en el centro de la estancia pudo distinguir una espléndida cama cubierta con un fino dosel de encaje, el cual dejaba una ranura lo suficientemente amplia para ver a la persona que ahí reposaba.

-Anthony…-Exclamó de forma inaudible y sin pensar en nada más, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama.

-Anthony…-Repitió con la voz entrecortada al tomar la mano del joven entre las suyas.-Soy Candy, estoy aquí…contigo…

-No puede escucharte.-Dijo la señora Elroy situándose en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Candy.-Al caer del caballo recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, el médico no cree que haya esperanza alguna de que pueda recuperar la conciencia…-Un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar hablando, era demasiado doloroso pensar en ello.

-¡No!, ¡me niego a creerlo!-Exclamó Candy entre gruesas lagrimas sin dejar de mirar el pálido rostro del joven cultivador de rosas.-Anthony no puede dejarme, ¡no me dejará!, ¡no lo hará!

Un sollozo llegó a los oídos de la joven rubia. Era la señora Elroy, quien lloraba amargamente por la suerte de su sobrino y se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

-La señora Elroy sufre por lo que te sucede…Anthony…mi querido Anthony…no puedes dejarnos…te necesitamos… ¡te necesito tanto!

Candy dejo caer su rostro el pecho del joven. Desde ese lugar podía escuchar con claridad los latidos del corazón de Anthony, un corazón que claramente luchaba por vivir. La joven rubia tomo las manos de Anthony entre las suyas y se inclinó hacia su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del joven.

-No vas a dejarme…sé que no lo harás.

Llamaron a la puerta y momentos después, Stear entró a la habitación. Enfilo sus pasos hacia donde estaba la joven sin dejar de mirar el lecho donde su primo permanecía inconciente.

-El médico ha llegado.-Anunció Stear.

-Me siento bien Stear.-Afirmo Candy sin dar señales de querer abandonar la habitación.-No veo la necesidad de que tenga que revisarme, además, no quiero separarme de Anthony.

-¡Candy, no seas niña!, estuviste inconciente por dos días, así que no aceptaré replica alguna, debes cuidarte pequeña. -La reprendió y extendió su mano hacia la muchacha, pero Candy negó con la cabeza.- ¡Vamos Candy!, hazlo por él, por Anthony, a él no le gustaría nada saber que no cuidas de tu salud.

La muchacha comprendió que su amigo tenía razón y acepto la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

-No tardaré Anthony….

Candy y Stear salieron de la habitación y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, una solitaria lágrima escapó de los ojos de Anthony.

* * *

Más de una semana había pasado ya desde el accidente en la cacería. Candy, no se había separado ni un solo momento de Anthony. Día y noche, junto a su lecho, esperaba por el milagro de verlo despertar.

La noche llegó cubriendo con su manto oscuro a la majestuosa mansión de las rosas. El viento soplaba con fuerza y levantaba los pétalos de las flores para dejar al desnudo los arbustos del jardín. Candy, de pie en el balcón de la habitación de Anthony, tenía la mirada fija en aquel espectáculo que parecía una lluvia de rosas.

-Todo esta igual que aquella tarde….-Pensó Candy al recordar lo vivido días antes de que se llevara a cabo la celebración de la cacería del zorro.

_-Anthony…hay muchos pétalos...¿por qué se despenden de las flores?_

_-Es el fin de una estación…ahora que lo pienso, había muchos pétalos en la tierra y algunos más volando con el viento cuando mamá murió…mi madre era muy frágil y amaba las rosas…éste jardín fue cultivado en su mayor parte por ella..._

_-Anthony…_

_-Cuando era pequeño, detestaba ver a los pétalos caer, recuerdo que lloraba y en medio de ellos buscaba a mi madre…tenía miedo de que ella pudiese desaparecer…_

_-Seguramente tu madre era una dama muy bella…_

_- Era muy bella y gentil…cuando me veía llorando en medio del jardín, me abrazaba y volvía mi rostro hacia las rosas que se deshojaban con la fuerza del viento. Solía decir que los pétalos de las rosas debían caer para que ellas pudiesen florecer aún más hermosas, y una vez más, tendrían que florecer y marchitarse, y de esa manera, las rosas logran vivir una eternidad. Las personas mueren al igual que las rosas, y de la misma forma en que ellas vuelven a brotar de los capullos, nuestros seres queridos, al partir para siempre, dejan una parte de ellos y así pueden vivir para siempre en nuestros corazones…_

_-… yo era muy pequeño, ignoraba que mamá estuviese enferma, y tres meses después de aquella tarde donde nos cubrió una lluvia de pétalos de rosas muy parecida a está…mamá murió._

Candy volvió la vista nuevamente al jardín. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver los pétalos danzar al compás del viento. Giró su rostro hacia la cama donde Anthony descansaba y nada había cambiado. El joven permanecía inconciente, sumido en un profundo sueño, ajeno por completo a lo que sucedía en su entorno. La joven volvió el rostro y el viento le dio de lleno en la cara, mezclando sus lágrimas con la lluvia de rosas.

-Anthony…lloran las rosas…y yo…lloro por ti… -La muchacha bajo el rostro y dejo que las lágrimas surcaran libremente sus mejillas. Un sollozo tras otro fue escapando de su garganta y la joven no pudo contener más el dolor que aquejaba a su corazón. No podía soportar el ver a Anthony postrado en esa cama, no quería pensar en que tal vez nunca despertara. Deseaba con todo su corazón ver de nuevo su dulce sonrisa, aquella mirada que solía dedicarle y poder escuchar el sonido de su voz llamándole.

-No llores más…

Esa frase llegó como un leve susurro a los oídos de la joven rubia, quien sumida en su dolor, pensó que solo era producto de su imaginación.

-No llores más…Candy…por favor…no llores.

Una vez más escuchó esa voz y Candy sintió como cada latido de su corazón se hacía más fuerte y sonoro. Se giró con lentitud y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que anhelaba la volvieran a mirar. Caminó con lentitud hacia el lecho, incrédula aún de que aquello pudiese ser real.

-Anthony…dime que no estoy soñando…-Pidió a escasos centímetros del joven.

-Candy…mi dulce Candy…acércate a mí…

La joven sollozó y se echo a los brazos de Anthony. No era un sueño, era real, Anthony finalmente había despertado de ese sueño profundo. Podía sentir como las manos del muchacho acariciaban con infinita ternura sus rizos y a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de su voz como las cálidas notas de una dulce melodía.

-Anthony… ¡gracias a Dios que has recobrado el conocimiento!... ¡Oh querido Anthony!...llegué a pensar que…-Candy se interrumpió, el solo hecho de pensar en que pudiese perderlo, le provocaba un espasmo de dolor en su corazón.

Anthony levantó con lentitud la mano y la paso con delicadeza por las humedecidas mejillas de la muchacha.

-No pienses más en ello Candy…-Exclamó con suave voz.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte…

Candy se llevó las manos al rostro y dejo escapar un sollozo. Anthony le descubrió la cara y posó su mirada sobre ella con detenimiento.

-Eres más linda cuando sonríes, ¿sabes?

Al oír aquello, la muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Anthony sonrió satisfecho. Intentó incorporarse, pero aun estaba débil y Candy al verlo, de inmediato lo ayudo para que pudiese sentarse sobre la cama. Anthony le agradeció con un gesto y entrelazó sus manos con las de la muchacha.

-Candy…estoy aquí contigo…y aún si no hubiese despertado más…estaría aquí…en tu corazón…

-Anthony…siempre vivirás en mi corazón.

Las miradas se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de más palabras. En el jardín, el viento dejo de soplar y entre los arbustos, aparentemente desnudos, una rosa blanca se alzaba majestuosa entre ellos. Una rosa, que al igual que Anthony, había salido victoriosa ante una gran adversidad.

**FIN**

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas!

En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific dedicado a Anthony, el cual escribí ya hace un buen tiempo.

Cómo algunas ya lo saben, Terry Grandchester es mi personaje favorito, y la mayoría de mis historias están dedicadas por completo a él. No obstante, en mi corazón, guardo en un lugar muy especial al personaje de Anthony. Y esto es debido a que su muerte dentro de la historia fue algo muy impresionante para mi cuando vi el anime por vez primera. En ese tiempo, era una niña de ocho años que nunca había vivido la experiencia de perder a un ser querido, y por lo tanto, enfrentarme a ello, aunque fuera solamente un hecho de una historia, fue absolutamente desgarrador. Y hoy, con más años vividos y otras tantas experiencias, sigo encontrando muy triste esa parte de la historia. Por ello, escribí este pequeño minific, para soñar un poco con lo que no fue.

En una ocasión, una amiga me dijo que la partida de Anthony, simbolizaba todo tipo de perdidas y partidas que han ocurrido en nuestras vidas reales. Y esas palabras, las encuentro totalmente ciertas.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia dedicada con mucho cariño al dulce Anthony y estaré muy contenta de leer sus opiniones.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
